1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link type paper tray structure for receiving paper to be automatically conveyed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ADF type device, such as a scanner, a printer or a photocopying machine, is provided with a paper tray in which paper can be placed. By the automatic paper feeding effect of the above-mentioned device, the paper on the paper tray may be serially sent to the scanner, printer or photocopying machine.
Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, a paper tray 10 includes a base 11 for paper to be placed. The base 11 has an upper surface 12. The upper surface 12 is provided with a first movable guide 13 and a second movable guide 14. The second movable guide 14 may be moved relative to the first movable guide 13.
The lower surface 15 of the base 11 is provided with a rotatable gear 16. A first rack 17 is mounted on the lower surface 15 of the base 11, and is combined with the first movable guide 13 to engage the gear 16. A second rack 18 is mounted on the lower surface 15 of the base 11, and is combined with the second movable guide 14 to engage the gear 16. The first rack 17 and the second rack 18 respectively mesh with the opposite two sides of the gear 16.
In use, the user has to drive either one of the first movable guide 13 and the second movable guide 14, or to drive both of the first movable guide 13 and the second movable guide 14, so that the first movable guide 13 and the second movable guide 14 are moved toward each other or opposite to each other, so as to adjust the width between the first movable guide 13 and the second movable guide 14, thereby facilitating the placement of the paper (not shown) therebetween.
The adjustment action of the first movable guide 13 and the second movable guide 14 is achieved by the relative movement between the first rack 17, the second rack 18 and the gear 16. At this time, contact of the first rack 17 and the second rack 18 with the gear 16 will produce apparent sound due to friction, thereby creating larger noise. In addition, when the first movable guide 13 or the second movable guide 14 is driven, the contact force of the first movable guide 13 or the second movable guide 14 with the base 11 is increased, so that the driving action is not smooth, thereby causing inconvenience of operation.
In addition, the first movable guide 13 and the first rack 17 are made of plastic material. Thus, after combination, the connection position will form melted points 19 in a melted manner, so that the first movable guide 13 may be combined with the first rack 17. Similarly, the connection position of the second movable guide 14 and the second rack 18 will form melted points 21, 50 that the second movable guide 14 may be combined with the second rack 18. Thus, the combined and melted manufacturing manner is more inconvenient apparently, thereby relatively increasing cost of fabrication.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a link type paper tray structure including at least one movable guide mounted on a base, and a link mechanism connected with the movable guide. The movable guide may be moved by operating the link mechanism. Thus, mounting of the elements may be simplified, so that the fabrication is more simpler, thereby decreasing cost of fabrication. In addition, hit or friction between the elements may be reduced, thereby reducing noise during use and facilitating operation of the user.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.